Inu Interviews
by Erika Daae
Summary: Interviews with the characters of Inuyasha! Questions for the interviews gladly accepted! Please read and review!
1. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

_**Chapter 1 Inuyasha**_

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Hello and welcome to... Inuyasha Interviews! Today we will be

interviewing, the hot tempered hanyou himself, Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha**: What do ya mean hot tempered!

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Uh... nothing, anyway, Inuyasha, for our first question, which one? Kikyo or

Kagome?

**Inuyasha**: What! Do I really need to have to answer that?

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Yes, you do. Now which one?

**Inuyasha**: Well, Kagome, no! Kikyo, wait, uh... can I have both?

**Kagome**: (off set) SIT BOY!

**Inuyasha**: (face plant)

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Im guessing its undecided. Next question! Did you and Sesshomaru ever

get along like brothers?

**Inuyasha**: Yeah, till I fell in love with Kikyo, then he started acting like a jerk and he left for the

Western Lands.

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Wow. Im sure he was just acting like a father... who wanted his son to date

a demon. Okay, next up! Truth or dare?

**Inuyasha**: (sigh) Dare.

**Sesshomarukoishii**: (evil smirk) Hehe, you gotta...KISS SESSHOMARU, ON THE LIPS, ON

LIVE TV!

**Inuyasha**: WHAT! I changed my mind! Truth!

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Too late! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Drag Sesshomaru out here!

**Naraku and Miroku**: (Dragging Sesshomaru onto the stage and tying him to a steel chair) Haha!

Heres your victim!

**Sesshomaru**: Do it and Ill kill you along with two bastards who force me out here!

**Inuyasha**: I cant!

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Here, will this make it easier? ( turns Sesshomaru into Kagome)

**Sesshomaru**: (in Kagomes voice) What did you do to me! Ill kill you wench!

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Oh relax, its only until after the kiss. Pucker up you two!

**Inuyasha**: Well I guess I might as well get it over with...Sorry!

**Sesshomaru**: Huh, WAIT! INUYASHA STOP! ST-----

**Sesshomarukoishii:** Oh, get a close up! Wait! ( turns shocked Sesshomaru back hallfway

through kiss) Okay! NOW get a close up!

**Inuyasha**: Well, how was I?

**Sesshomaru**: (eye twitch) Disturbing... (twitch). Uh...my little half demon half brother kissed

me...(Twitch).

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Okay take Sesshomaru away before he snaps out of it and kills us all. Next

question! How old are you?

**Inuyasha**: With the years pinned to the tree, 68. Without, 18.

**Sesshomarukoishii:** Old geser.

**Inuyasha:** What did you say!

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Uh, thats it for today! Next up on Inu Interviews, Kagome! Please review!

AHHHH!

**Inuyasha**: Come here wench!

**Sesshomarukoishii**: AHHHHHHHHH!


	2. Kagome

Disclaimer: If I said I did, Id be lying.

_**Chapter 2/ Kagome **_

Sesshomarukoishii: Hi! Were back with Inu Interviews! This time, our special guest is...

Kagome Higurashi!

Kagome: Hello!

Sesshomarukoishii: Okay, Kagome, are you ready for your first question?

Kagome: Yep! Bring it on!

Sesshomarukoishii: Okay, first question! Out of Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru, who

do you think is the hottest?

Kagome: Oh well, Inuyashas cute, but hes always covered in dirt. Miroku and Koga are okay,

Naraku looks like a girl, and Sesshomaru... H O T!

Sesshomarukoishii: So Sesshomaru wins. Dont blame ya. Next question. In an uninterrupted

battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who do you think would win?

Kagome: Sad to say, but I think Sesshomaru would win.

Sesshomarukoishii: Why? Even though your right.

Kagome: Well, he beats Inuyasha in defense, skill, intelligence, strength, and pretty much every

other good thing you could think of, considering hes a full blooded demon.

Sesshomarukoishii: True. Next up, if everyone was in danger and you had the sacred jewel, what

would you do?

Kagome: Well, I think Id wish that I was strong enough to save everyone.

Sesshomarukoishii: How kind. (mentally hurls) Well, if your friends found out about

Inuyasha and saw you two climbing out of the well, what would you do?

Kagome: Um... I think Id have to tell them the truth.

Sesshomarukoishii: Hm... If Inuyasha died, who would you go with and why?

Kagome: Well, Mirokus with Sango, Id die before I go with Naraku, I think Koga belongs with

Ayame, I dont really like Hojo the way he likes me, so Sesshomaru, I guess, but mainly because I

want to try to break that glacier he calls a heart.

Sesshomaru (offset) and Sesshomarukoishii: Good luck with that.

Kagome: Well, I can try cant I?

Sesshomarukoishii: True. Next question. Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?

Kagome: Johnny Depp! Orlandos okay, but hes no match for Johnny. Especially not if hes Jack

Sparrow!

Sesshomaru (offset): This isnt a chat room, its an interview, so stop acting like school girls!

Sesshomarukoishii! I thought you were a tomboy!

Sesshomarukoishii: Yeah, I am a tomboy, but dont blame me blame hormones. Curse you good

looking actors! CURSE YOU!

Everyone: ( sweatdrop) Freaky moment...

Sesshomarukoishii: Hey! Oh well, Kagome, what would you do if you had one chance to make

Inuyasha forget about Inuyasha forget about Kikyo, so you could have him all to yourself?

Kagome: I think Id pass, because then Id just feel guilty. And besides, getting rid of the

competition doesnt prove that Inuyasha loves me more than Kikyo.

Sesshomarukoishii: ah, so you admit that you love Inuyasha and are jealous of Kikyo?

Kagome: What! No I dont, but I do!... NO WAIT! Ahhhh...! You tricked me into saying that!

Sesshomarukoishii: No, I didnt! You said it on your own!

Kagome: IM GONNA STRANGLE YOU!

Sesshomarukoishii: Ahh! See you next time on Inu Interviews with the perverted monk himself, Miroku! Please review and send in your questions for the interview! HOW DO I GET MYSELF

INTO THESE MESSES!


	3. Miroku

**Disclaimer**: I only wish that I owned Inuyasha, but in fact, I really dont own it...or do I?...Nope.

_**Miroku**_

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Hello! Its me back with our special guest, the lecherous monk with the

cursed hand... MIROKU, on Inu Interviews!

**Miroku**: Hello, hello! Im glad to be here!

**Rapid Miroku fangirls**: Get him! Ouuuurrrr Prrreeeeccciiiioouussss... TIE HIM DOWN!

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Oh no you dont! Hes my guest and I wont have some monk-crazed

fangirls take him! (Presses button and electric fence pops up and kills fan girls)

**Rapid Miroku Fangirl**: Miroku, you will be mine... ! ZAP!...(dies)

**Sesshomarukoishii**: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Miroku**: Aw... So many pretty girls... all after me...(nosebleed and drool)

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Snap out of it! The first question is from pink babigurl. Miroku, when are you ever

gonna get with Sango...or will you try to find another girl?

**Miroku:** Alas, Sango is the only woman in my heart who I truly love, but ever time I try to tell

her, she slaps me.

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Well, she wouldnt slap you if you didnt grope her! What are you thinking

when you ruin all those beautiful moments with your perverted ways!

**Miroku:** (nosebleed)

**Sesshomarukoishii:** Nevermind, I guess thats my answer. Any way, if you and Sango had a

child, would you stop womanizing?

**Miroku**:...Maybe... I wont know till the time comes.

**Sesshomarukoishii:**...okay, thats a no, next question. Were you ever gay?

**Miroku**: What! No, I have always been a ladies man!

**Sesshomarukoishii:** Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. If Naraku was turned into a child, and

you found him, and he had no memory of the evil things hes done, would you care for him, or

would you kill him? (Question from my cousin. THANKS COUS!)

**Miroku**: Hn... such a challenging question! I think I would save him though.

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Why?

**Miroku**: I cannot bring myself to kill a child, besides if your kind to him as a child, maybe he

wouldnt be evil as an adult.

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Good point. Uh... Miroku someones here to see you.

**Tall blond girl**: Hello, Miroku.

**Miroku**: Ah! Natasha! How are you my darling!

**Natasha**: Ah, just fine. And Miroku, (SLAP) thanks for running off in the middle of our date for a

group of slutty hores!

**Miroku**: I didnt deserve that. After all, you ran off with that male model.

**Curvy brunette**: Oh, hey Miroku!

**Miroku**: Elizabeth! My love! How are you!

**Elizabeth**: Miroku, I just wanted you to know...(SLAP!) I HATE YOU, YOU PERVERTED

ASS!

**Miroku**: I may have deserved that...

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Strange, oh well, how do you feel about Sango?

**Miroku**: Ah, Sango is a goddess in my eyes! She is the most beautiful woman in the universe, she

is intelligent, brave, strong, beautiful, she has a VERY nice butt...

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Miroku! This is an interview, not a porn club!

**Miroku**: Oh, I am truly sorry my dear Sesshomarukoishii, for you to try to entertain the public with your wonderful interviews and for me to spoil it with my dirty tounge...

(SSSLLLLAAAAPPP!)

**Sesshomarukoishii**: PERVERT! Im gonna kill you, monk!

**Miroku**:

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Runs for life)

(offset)** Sesshomaru**: Let me guess, you didnt deserve that?

Miroku: No, that one I deserved. Did you know that she has a great right hook, but that doesnt

even come close to the kick of her right leg...

**Sesshomarukoishii**: MIROKU!

**Miroku**: GOTTA RUN!

**Sesshomarukoishii**: Next time on Inu Interviews, Sango! Please review and send in questions for

her! COME HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YA, YOU BUTT- GROPING GOOD FOR

NOTHIN SON OF A $&!


	4. Sango

**Inu Interviews: Sango **

Sesshomarukoishii: Hello and welcome back to Inuyasha Interviews. I am Sesshomarukoishii

and today I am interviewing Sango.

Sango: Hi! Um, Sesshomarukoishii...why are you talking like youre on the news?

Sesshomarukoishii: Um, uh, I do not know... SUGAR GLIDERS!

Sango: Whu? O.O

Sesshomarukoishii: Sorry, random moment! Anyway onto the questions for our next victim, uh I

mean guest! Yeah thats it, guest!

Sango: ( I dont feel safe here anymore... )

Sesshomarukoishii: Our first question is from Kagomes Reincarnation. When are you gonna

confess your love to Miroku? I mean, everyone knows you love him, except for Inuyasha, but

hes a dimwit so...

Inuyasha: Hey! I am a very intelligent individual!

Sesshomarukoishii: Whats 2+2?

Inuyasha: Uh, a science question?

Sesshomarukoishii: That was pathetic. Anyway, so whats your answer?

Sango: Depends, whens he gonna stop flirting?

Sesshomarukoishii: My guess, never.

Sango: But, I really do love him, I just wish he wasnt such a perv.

Sesshomarukoishii: True, but thats why we love the perverted monk, Miroku, right? Well, next

question! This is from Miroku is Sexy. Sango what color underwear are you wearing, hey! Wait

a minute! MIROKU!

Sango: PPPPPPEEEEERRRRRRRRVVVVVEEEERRRRRRTTTTTTT! HIRAIKOTSU!

Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(BONK!)

Sesshomarukoishii: Haha! I laugh at your pain!

Sango: Um, next question!

Sesshomarukoishii: Right! What do you want to use the Shikon no Tama for?

Sango: Dunno, never really thought about it before.

Sesshomarukoishii: You need to be more selfish, you know that? Well, then, do you know that

youve tried to kiss Inuyasha before?

Sango: IVE WHAT!

Sesshomarukoishii: Yeah! You were drunk cause o that mist of sake! Oh, and not to mention the

Christmas party when you kissed Inuyasha and then got Sesshomaru drunk beyond belief and

rape—

Sango: HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHOVED 16 BOTTLES OF VODKA DOWN MY

THROAT!

Sesshomarukoishii: Well, then what about the incident at the Halloween party with Miroku,

Inuyasha, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, AND Naraku?

Sango: AGAIN YOU GOT US ALL SO DRUNK THAT SESSHOMARU STARTED SINGIN

HONKYTONK BADONKADONK, MIROKU AND KOHAKU KISSED EACH OTHER, AND

INUYASHA AND NARAKU DID "IT"!

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kohaku:

WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Sango: Yo- you ne-never to-to-told them, did you?

Sesshomarukoishii:

No...

...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Sango: SESSHOMARUKOISHII YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDNT YOU SHUT ME UP!

Sesshomarukoishii: I DIDNT THINK THEY WERE HERE!

Inuyasha: CHARGE!

Sesshomarukoishii: NEXT TIME ON INU INTERVIEWS, THE GORGEOUS, MURDEROUS,

COLD HEARTED, SEX GOD OF THE WEST, LORD SESSHOMARU! COME ON

SANGO! RUN! RUN LIKE THE WWWWWWIIIIIIIINNNNNNDDDDD!

Both:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!


	5. Lord Sesshy!

**Chapter 5: Lord Sesshomaru / Sesshy / Fluffy-sama / Sess**

Sesshomarukoishii: Hello everybody! This is Inu Interviews! And because of todays guest, well

be hookin him up to a polygraph machine! HERES SHESSY!

Sesshomaru: Refrain from calling me any of your insolent nicknames.

Sesshomarukoishii: Aw, you know ya like um!

Sesshomaru: No, I dont.

Sesshomarukoishii: Hm, polygraph machine says hes tellin the truth...that stinks. Anyway, on

with the—

Sesshomaru: Sesshomarukoishii, first I have a question for you.

Sesshomarukoishii: You want to marry me! (gets starry eyed look and forgets she has a fox

demon boyfriend, even though shes a dog demon)

Sesshomaru: No. Why do you call yourself Sesshomarukoishii, or in English, Sesshomaru

darling or darling Sesshomaru?

Seshomarukoishii: Why else? Because almost everyone loves you, Sesshy!

Sesshomaru:...--

Sesshomarukoishii: hehe. Anyways, on to the questions! This ones from Rockeranimegirl.

Do you like Kagura?

Sesshomaru: No. She is merely one of Narakus pawns and has no significance on Earth.

Sesshomarukoishii: OOOOHHH! YOURE LYING! THE POLYGRAPH SPIKED AND

ALMOST WENT OFF THE CHART! YOU LIKE KAGURA! YOU LIKE KAGURA!

Sesshomaru... (blushes VERY slightly)

Sesshomarukoishii: HAHA! Youre blushing!

Sesshomaru: Next question.

Sesshomarukoishii: Huff, you know, its rude to change the subject, oh well, I got the answer to

my Kagura question anyway. Um, this is from Miako-sama. She wants to know if youll marry

her if she tells you that shes really a demoness trapped in a humans body.

Sesshomaru: No. I am too busy with my search for Naraku to have a mate or as you humans call

it, a wife.

Sesshomarukoishii: Hey! Im no human! Im a dog demon, thank you very much. Havent you

noticed the white ears, tail and paws? I mean its kinda hard to miss considering that I have black

hair and I dont like shoes. But I guess the black feathery right wing and the white bat styled left

wing would keep anyone from thinkin that Im a dog. Well, away from my rant, Um, what do

you think of all the fanfiction stories out there with weird pairings like you and your father, you

and Naraku, and you and Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: I think that they need to open their eyes and see that I do not date family and that

Im not gay.

Sesshomarukoishii: Speak the truth! Okay that was absolutely unnessissary. What do your

markings mean?

Sesshomaru: My markings are a symbol that I am a Demon Lord and that I am the Ruler of the

West.

Sesshomarukoishii: Okay! I cant keep this question in anymore! WHAT IS THE FLUFFY

THING ON YOUR SHOULDER!

Sesshomaru: It is both a war medal and my tail.

Sesshomarukoishii: HAHA! Fluffy has a tail! Fluffy has a tail!

Sesshomaru: Refrain from calling me fluffy.

Sesshomarukoishii: You take the fun out of everything!

Sesshomaru: Thats my job.

Sesshomarukoishii: P Well, what do you consider Rin?

Sesshomaru: A ward.

Sesshomarukoishii: Youre lying! What is she REALLY to you?

Sesshomaru: ...

Sesshomarukoishii: Come on...

Sesshomarukoishii: ...

Sesshomarukoishii: Fine then! Have it your way! But ya aint gettin outta here until you tell us!

Sesshomaru: (glare)

Sesshomarukoishii: (stare)

Sesshomaru: (glare)

Sesshomarukoishii: (stare)

Sesshomaru: (glare)

Sesshomarukoishii: (stare...)

Sesshomaru: Youre really not gonna let me out?

Sesshomarukoishii: Nope...

Sesshomaru: Fine, then I consider her my daughter.

Sesshomarukoishii: Ha! I knew it!

Sesshomaru: You did?

Sesshomarukoishii: Yep!

Rin: Really, Lord Sesshomaru! You consider me a daughter!

Sesshomaru: ...yes, Rin, I consider you my daughter.

Rin: I love you, Lord Sesshomaru, I mean papa! (Runs up and hugs Sesshy)

Sesshomarukoishii and audience: Aw...KAWAII!

Sesshomarukoishii: Thats all for this interview! A Happy Ending! Next time on Inu

Interviews...RIN! So please send in your questions and reviews! Till next time...

Rin: Bye everyone! Please send me lots of questions! Bye bye!


	6. Rin

Inu Interviews

Chapter 6

Sesshomarukoishii: Yay! I'm back with another chapter of...INU INTERVIEWS!!!

Inuyasha: Yeah...finally. After how long?

Sesshomarukoishii: (shoves Inu off stage) My show! MINE!!! Not yours!

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah. What were you doing anyway?

Sesshomarukoishii: Hehe...for me to know and for you to get off my stage and stop asking.

Inuyasha: Hmph! Fine! I'll be in my trailer! (stomps off stage)

Sesshomarukoiishii: Fine. But you don't have one. Anyway, today our special guest is...THE ADORABLE RIN!!!

Rin: Hello everyone! Rin is sooo happy to be here!

Audience: Awwww...kawaii!

Sesshomarukoishii: Okay Rin, ready for your questions?

RIn: Yup! (Big Smile)

Sesshomarukoishii: Aw! So cute! These questions are from Miako-sama. If you had to choose between having your family back and having Lord Sesshomaru, whom would you choose? Have you ever seen Sesshomaru drop his guard enough to smile? I mean a real smile? How about laugh? Has he ever laughed? What's your favorite color? Food? Flower? Do you ever wish Lord Sesshomaru would get married so you would have a mama? If so could you mention to him that Miako-sama was a trained preschool teacher?

Rin: Wow! So many questions for me! Um...I think I'd pick Lord Sesshomaru for the first one.

Sesshomarukoishii: Oh really? Why is that?

Rin: Because I love Lord Sesshomaru-papa!!! He takes really good care of me and I like traveling with him, Ah Un, and Master Jakken.

Audience and Sesshomarukoishii: Awww...

Sesshomaru (offset): (grin)

RIn: I've only seen Sesshomaru really smile once...I have never heard him laugh either. I think he should smile and laugh more. I think he looks good smiling!

SK: I think he would to. (shouting backstage) HEAR THAT SESSHY?! YOU SHOULD TRY IT MORE OFTEN!!!

Sesshomaru:...

Rin: My favorite food is fish. My favorite colors are orange and green. My favorite flowers are daisies.

SK: Okay. Why are those your favorites?

Rin: Because fish is really yummy, and I used to get beaten back at the village when I tried to get some...so I really like it now! Orange and green are my favoirte colors because they remind me of butterflies and forests. And I always give daisies to Lord Sesshomaru-papa, Master Jakken, and Ah Un.

SK: Okay, I see.

Rin: And I would like Lord Seshomaru-papa to get married so that I could have a mama!

Sesshomaru(offset drinking tea): (cough! choke! sputter! gag!) Wh--- WHAT!!!

RIn: Yeah! Maybe Ms. Kagura! Then we could be a big happy family and I could be a big sister! And Miako-sama could be our teacher!

SK: (snicker) Ye okay there Sesshy? Ye look a bit pale...(hehehe...)

Sesshomaru: (cough!) I...I'll consider it Rin...continue with your interview...

Rin: Yay! I'm going to have a mama and a family!

Sesshomaru: Considering Rin...considering...

SK: With Kaaaggguuurrraaaa!!!!! Anyway, these are from littlefiction. WHat do you think of Jakken? Do Ah and Un fight with each other? Do you like Kohaku? Have you ever touched the fluffy? Do you like peaches? Have you ever seenLord Sesshomaru eat or sleep?

Rin: Master Jakken is great! He plays with me and watches me...though he is really grumpy...and the incident with the snake...

Jakken: That only happened once and it was an accident!

SK: I know. He's a grumpy...toad? Kappa? What is he? Hm...anyway, continue.

Rin: I haven't seen Ah and Un fight with each other in all the time I've known them. And besides, I think it would be a bit one-sided...

SK: I agree with you on that. Sooo...dooo you like Kohaku?

RIn: Yes! I like Kohaku very much!

Sesshomaru: grrrrrrrr...

Kohaku: (blush) me?

SK: Ah! Young love! So Rin...have you ever...touched...the Fluffy?

Rin: Yes! Lord Sesshomaru-papa let's me sleep on it. It's nice and warm and fluffy!

SK: Gasp! I bow to your specialness. You have touched the Almighty Fluffy!

Rin and Sesshomaru:...

SK: Ahem...so, do you like peaches?

Rin: Yes! They are delicious!

SK: Yay! A peach lover! I agree, they are so good! Have you ever seen Sesshy eat or sleep?

Rin: I've never seen him eat...but I saw him sleeping the first day we met. He was asleep and really hurt.

SK: Sesshy hurt! Gasp! Be still my beating heart!

Sesshomaru: He had a lucky shot, is all...(grumbling)

SK: Suureee...next questions from doglove125. 1. Have you ever been molested by Sesshy? 2. Have you and Sesshy had mad love? 3. Are you guys together or is he gay?

Rin: No, no, and no. Lord Sesshomaru-papa isn't gay! He likes Kagura-mama!

Everyone: KAGURA-MAMA??!!!

Rin: Yup! Kagura-mama! She and Lord Sesshomaru-papa are going to get married and I'll be a big sister!

Sesshomaru and Kagura: O.O!!! Um...when was the wedding planned?

Kagura: He hasn't even proposed to me!

Sesshomaru: You are always trying to kidnap Rin or lead me into one of Naraku's traps.

Kagura: Like I had a choice.

Rin: Do you two love each other?

Sesshomaru: (lightly blushing and looking away) maybe...

Kagura: (blushing) Well...

SK: So would you marry each other if you had the chance?

Kagura: I would...

Sesshomaru:...

(kneels in front of Kagura and takes her hand)

Kagura...would you...marry me?

Kagura: (shocked)...yes...Yes!

(kneels with him and throws her arms around his neck)

Rin: Yay! I have a mama now! I am so happy!

(Big family moment with the three)

SK: So beautiful...and unexpected...next time on Inu interviews...Naraku! Send in those reviews and questions!


	7. Naraku

Yay! After...well, a long time, I have finally found time to update!! (cheers of excited readers/audience members and groan and cries of pain from Inu-crew) And, since it's summer, I'll be able to update more often! : 3

Anyways, welcome back to Inu Interviews!! Now, for your tortur...I mean, entertainment...here is...NARAKU!!

Floats up onto stage (you can't expect an evil mastermind to _walk_, now can you?)

ED: Hello Naraku! (undertone) you pedo...

Naraku: What was that last part?

ED: Pistachio. Pistachio pudding. I love it, you want some?

Naraku: ...no.

ED: Fine! Anyways...first question, er...song, from SasaIsASexyDemoness!!

_i wrote a song 4 u ugly!(naraku)  
-comes on stage wearing a sexy orange and white gown with matching orange shoes with white hearts on them and hols up mic . oh ya and a necklace tht says i hate naraku-  
i hate you you love me  
you have a big head and you have split endz  
with a great big slap  
and a swing from Tetsuiga or however the hell you spell it  
wont you say I naraku is GAY! YAY! -bows while people cheer and shout and throws roses at my feet!-_

(Audience: Clapping and cheering)

ED: Hehehe...thanks so much for such anenjoyable song (at Naraku's expense, even better!)!

Naraku: Oo...(twitching)

ED: Which brings us to our next question, from My House of Cards! Hm...I tried making a house of cards once...then I gave up and used glue. :3

Anyways...

GASP!! ask Naraku if he's gay

ED: Ah, yes. The burning question...Naraku, _are _you gay? Or just a transvestite/Michael Jackson wanna-be?

Naraku: I am not gay. Or Michael Jackson.

ED: Explain these pictures then...

(holds out pictures of Naraku snogging Onigumo/Miroku's grandfather(young)/Random other men)

Naraku: Holy shit! Where did you get_ those_?!

ED: Kanna. Now anyways, is it true?! (hooks Naraku up to polygraph)

Naraku: No!

Lie Detector: BEEEEPPPP!!

ED: HA!! YOU LAIR!!

Naraku: (insert beep here)!!

ED: Ha! I was right! Naraku is gay! That explains the makeup!

Naraku: It makes me feel pretty...

ED, Inu-crew, audience: Oo CREEPY!!

ED: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!

ED and Naraku: I feel pretty and witty and GAY!!

Everyone else: Oh shiiiii--WTF?!

ED: (ahem) So you're...gay?

Naraku: Nooo...

Lie detector: I SAID BEEP THE FIRST TIME DAMMIT!!

ED: HOLY SHOOT!! A TALKING MUFFIN!!

...

ED: Hehe...anyway. Yeah, you're gay. And if you aren't, then I am not insane.

Naraku: Okay, so I'm gay. At least this isn't like Death Note. I don't think there's a single straight guy in it...

ED: Yes there is! Soichiro, the dad. (No offense to any Death Note fans who may take insult. In fact, I love Death Note and I cosplay it, so...yeah. sorry! :3)

Naraku: Sure, that's what they all say until they start snoggin...

ED: Shut up. We have a dare! From SasaIsASexyDemoness!

ok gang this is a question for all of you (mostly anywayz)  
:D Have you ever considred dressing up like the peeps from scooby doo?  
well here are your parts :D  
Kagome- daphane  
Inuyasha-fred  
Miroku-shaggy  
Kirara-scooby  
sango-velma  
NOW DAMMIT GO CHANGE INTO YOUR COSTUMES AND DO MYSTERY CRAP!  
LUV YAZ BYEZ -runs away real fast-  
...sasa...

So now, we bring you Inu Scooby Doo! (Cause Naraku's kinda...making out with Onigumo right now...can that be called incest?)

Miroku/Shaggy: (reading script) Like, zoinks, gang, we are like going to that haunted mansion to like, hunt a ghost, right?

Inuyasha/Fred: Yeah, crew to the Mystery Mobile...awaaayyyyy!!

Kagome/Daphane: Yeah! We're underaged hippies who are probably on drugs! Let's go catch us a ghost!

Sango/Velma: Why does she get to be the pretty one?! (points to Kagome) She should be the nerdy one! I'm prettier than heerrr!! (whining)

Kagome: Cause I_ think _I'm cute. I _know_ I'm sexy! (strikes a pose)

Sango: Like hell you are!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! CATFIGHT!! Cause I'm a hippie-pimp!

Miroku: Like, hell yeah!

Kirara/Scooby: Reow, reow, reow!

Miroku: Like, that's right um...Scooby...we should like, get going!

Inuyasha: Yeah! Come on my hippie babes!

At creepy haunted mansion

Inuyasha: Let's split up and look for clues, gang! M...Shaggy and Scooby, you go search over there with Velma. Daphne, you come with me to those...suspicious looking...bedrooms...

Miroku: Like, let's like, go look for like, the like, kitchens...like.

Sango: Uh huh...how about we actually go look in that courtyard out back?

In the courtyard

Statue head thingies from the Haunted Mansion:

You left your keeeyyyyysss in a mausolieum!!

Sango: Hi, we heard this place is haunted. We're hear to search for a weird crack-head dressed as a ghost looking for money or something!

SHTFTHM: It's guy love! That's all it is! Guy love, he's mine, I'm his! There's nothing, GAY about it, in our eeeyyyeeesss!!

Miroku: That's like, nice, like, I like, talk, like, what most, like, people think a like, teenage girl, like talks like.

SHTFHM: Cause Emo is one step below transvestite!

Kiara: Rut re ruck rup!!

SHTFHM:...dude...did that Cat pretending to be a dog just swear at us...?

Sango: ...so where's the ghost?

SHTFHM: In the morgue-thingy.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara head into the morgue thingy, where the dead people start crawling out from a conviently placed river, their graves, and from the walls.

Sango: I think that's illegal disposal of bodies...

Miroku: Like, (and there's a beep here, it goes bbeeepppp!)!! LIKE, LIVING DEAD PEOPLE!!

Corpses: They did the mash! They did the mooonnnnster mash! The monster mash! It was a graveyard smash!

Sango: We came all the way here for this?

Kiara: Reah...retty ruch...re rar ruch rerards...

Miroku: Let's like, go get like, In...Fred and like Daphne.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha: Okay, now that that's done with, we better set up a trap that will never work! You know, to make them think we actually did something!

Kagome: Good idea! Let's put up this string and these nets, then put a 50 year old roller skate here!

Inuyasha: Great!

Miroku: Hey, like, gu--!

Miroku steps on roller skate, flies into string, gets caught in the net, and swears...a lot.

BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

...

ED: Technical difficulties...so, now you know what would happen if the Inu team was scooby doo.

And Naraku is STILL making out with Onigumi, so I'll end it here...

Geez, you'd think they needed to come up for air now and then...

Anyways, up next...

Shippo!

See you all then! Bye! : D


	8. Shippo

Erika Daae: Okay! After The long wait...(Thank you all for being so patient!) it's time for...

SHIPPO!!

(Shippo hops onto stage, the newly installed barriers preventing any fangirls/pedos from glomping/molesting him.)

Shippo: Hi, everyone! I'm glad to be here...I finally get my well-deserved time in the spot light!

ED:...Whatever you say. Anyways! The first question is from tokio-japan543!

_hey_Shippo: Aww...(blushes). Well, I know I'm good looking, but I didn't know anyone else thought that...thanks!

well i first i wanna say that "SHIPPO YOU ARE SO CUTE."

Fangirls: AWWW!! WE LOVE YOU SHIPPO!! (attempting to glomp, get zapped by barriers.)

ED: Jeevas, I love that thing...seconf part!

_and secondly i wanna know whats up with the bow?_

ED: Yes. What IS up with the bow? I mean...I thought you were a girl for like...ten episodes, because of it...

Shippo: What?! How could you confuse me for a girl? This manly piece of fox-muffin! And besides...

(projector and screen appear out of no where, along with a very, very long pointer for Shippo.)

Shippo: If you hadn't noticed, I am not the only one with a preference for something girly. Most of the males on this show have very girly preferences...for instance!

(Picture of Naraku)

Shippo: Naraku! Hair is long and wavy, also wears makeup.

(Picture of Koga)

Shippo: Koga! Ponytail and skirt!

(Picture of Jakotsu)

Shippo:...Need I say anything about him?

(Picture of Sesshomaru)

Shippo: Yes! Even the great dog demon Lord of the West has a very feminine hairstyle! Plus, along with Naraku...he wears makeup.

Sesshomaru (from backstage): It is not makeup! They are markings of the tribe of the do--

Shippo: Yeah, that's great. It's makeup.

Sesshomaru: No it's not!

Shippo: Yes, it is!

Sesshomaru: Nuh uh!

Shippo: Uh huh!

Sesshomaru: Nuh uh!!

Shippo: Uh huh!!

Sesshomaru: NUH UH!!

Shippo: UH HUH!!

ED: KNOCK IT OFF!! You can only blow so much time with a back and forth "uh huh", "nuh uh" battle! Besides...you have some more reviews/questions.

(projector, pointer, and screen disappear)

Shippo: Ahem! Then, continue!

ED: Okay...sheesh. Anyways, this one is from...my onee-chan! (...yes, dad? light resistance :3) Blackwingedangel1991!!

hey oneechan!! lol on the story. anyway... I want to say Shippo your so kawaii! What's your favorite food? Does Inyasha ever tick you off? What do you think of the fanart people draw that show you older with Kiara looking like a woman and you two are a couple?

Shippo: Thanks! I know, aren't I the best? ;D

My favorite food is probably...the candy Kagome brings back! My favorite is that Hersey's stuff, though.

Yes! Inuyasha makes me made all the time! He's just a big bully, and he steals my food. One day though...I will have...MY REVENGE!! MWAHAHAHA!! (lightening and evil music)

ED: O.O

Shippo:...Ahem. Well...hehehe...anyway! (Oh, and you actually made ED research this one...)

Well...the pictures are nice and...I guess it could happen...but Kiara's more of a sister then anything...

ED: Yeah...plus there would be some pretty screwed up fox/cat humanish/cattish demon hybrids running around...

Kiara: _Hiiiiisssssssssss!!_

ED: Ah, be quiet! You know it's true!

Shippo: Don't talk to Kiara like that!

ED: Fine. You be quiet, too.

Shippo: Bu...bu...it's MY turn to be in the limelight!! Waaahhhhh!!

ED: Aw...crap. I DON'T_ DO_ CRYING KIDS!!

Inuyasha: Well, I guess that's a relief.

ED: (thinking...lightbulb goes off)

EWWWWW!! INUYASHA!! YOU PERVERT!! KAGOME, SIT HIM!

Kagome: (bored) Inuyasha...sit.

BAM!!

Inuyasha: What the hell was that for?! I did nothing! I just pointed it out!

ED: (evil fire) Hehehehe...Inuyaasshhaa...you'd better run, puppy...

(PING!! Pyromaniac mode: activated.)

Inuyasha: AHHHH!!

ED: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Shippo: Um...we'd...better end it here before they destroy the place...next time, on INU INTERVIEWS...

KIKYO!! Tune in next time! Bye bye!


End file.
